my story of sorrow
by rosery
Summary: lol Aang,katara,sakka, find a young girl in a snow storm whith a hazzy past is she friend or foe?


**angle of sorrow **

This horrible war against the Fire Nation has been going on for one hundred unbearable years. My family has fought in it for almost five generations. I never did understand why we had to fight this war. All the nations had gotten along before the war. Why would the Fire Lord want to start something so suddenly? Then on top of it all, the Avatar disappeared and so did the chances of peace for the Water Kingdom. But that is not the point of my story.

I was…unique. I thought that I was normal enough. I had parents just like all the other kids. Well, I had a mother, but I did have a father. Even thought I thought I should have fit in, I didn't. Now I know why I was always shut out.

My mother was a well-respected air bender in a airtemple at the edge of the North pole ...I think it was called the north air temple. She had fought off hundreds of fire benders by herself trying to protect my temple. All the fire benders retreated except one. His name was Shinta and he was an honorable general of the Fire Nation. My mother had wounded him. But after his troops abandoned him, she nursed him back to help. Soon, they fell in love with each other and married. Even though it was practically unheard of and most of the villagers disproved of it, they promised they would love each other for the rest of their lives. Then they had me.

When I was first looked upon, if at all, the people disproved of me because I was a only half air bender and a dishonor. When mother and father carried me through the village, the people would turn their backs and pull their children away from the sight. All the village elders called me the "the little Angel of sorrow" because I had fire blood in me.

Even if my appearance was not all that different. My hair is raven black and it went a few inches past my butt . My eyes were purple and sparckled like a thousond suns . I always had a slim figure with pale, soft skin. I don't mean to boast, but boys would always stare at me not because of disgust but because of my beauty.

But even if I was the most attractive girl in the North air temple, it wouldn't make them forget that I was not normal. That's all I ever wanted. I wanted to fit in. But I would never fit in. I was half fire bender half air bender. The air temple hated me because my father was the enemy. The fire benders would never accept me because my father betrayed his country. That's why they came.

Fire Nation General Iroh came to capture my father. I was only five so I don't remember much. They said he was charged with high treason. My mom wanted to fight them but father stopped her. The Fire Nation had brought more troops this time and would most certainly kill her if she tried to attack. As they took him away I suddenly snapped. I moved my hands in anger and produced fire. All the villagers and troops gasped at me. I didn't want them to take my papa away. As the fire benders closed in, I put my hands up in defense making a gust of air around me . Everyone was shocked. Why was it so bad to do that? I thought. My mother ran to embraced me as my gust of wind stopped and General Iroh stepped forward.

"You are an amazing young girl," he said as he rubbed my head. He then looked up to mama. "Take care of her, Kiyone. She will need to be strong to face what is ahead of her." He then left with papa in their grips. I tried to keep the tears back but I failed. That was the last time I saw him.

My mother continued to raise me the best she could. She would teach me how to water bend. I never would use fire bending in front of her because it seemed to make her sad. I suppose it reminded her of papa. Almost everyday after school, the kids would kick at me and leave me in the cold. I hated going home. Mama would always ask me how I got all those scratches on my face. I would lie and tell her I fell but she saw past me. She always hugged me and said she was sorry. I guess I didn't hate going home so much. That was where I could cry my heart out. Mama was always able to comfort me and make me laugh.

One day, I came home after my usual beating. Mother was sitting in the living room and I ran to her and started to cry. I quickly asked her that horrible question. "Mama, why am I a dishonor of our temple ?" She started crying again. She knew that that's what the villagers said that I was , even the grown-ups. I hated seeing mom sad. It would always break my heart. But it wasn't as bad as what happened one year ago.

I was returning from school one day when some people were beating up mother. They were throwing stones at her. She begged them to stop but they wouldn't. They were her friends. She had protected them. Why were they doing this? I ran to her and put my arms in front of her. As the stones hit me, something happened. I don't remember because I blacked out after I pleaded with them. When I woke up, I was lying in bed with a doctor at my side. Mother was in a bed next to me. I looked out my window and saw the whole temple gone. People were weeping over the burning ashes. The doctor said I did it. I don't remember doing anything. But I didn't care. All I cared about was my mom.

Apparently, she had a disease called tuberculosis. I saw her coughing a lot but I thought nothing of it. three months had passed after the city was destroyed. I had come home and I found mom on the floor unconscious. I got the doctor and told him what happened. After he examined her, he said that she wouldn't make it through the night. I stayed at her side all night long. She kept coughing up blood but I held her hand. Her voice was so weak yet so calm.

"my dear Rin, so many people hate you because of me. For this I am sorry. You will go through life listening to people calling you half-breed , a dishonor and other names. But just because people call you names doesn't mean that you are bad. You are very special. You have a great power within you and that's why so many people are afraid of you. Don't let them get you down. Always walk with your head held high. Never give into them. Remember that I will always love you." She kissed my cheek and smiled as tears ran down our faces. "I will always love you too, mommy." Her hand fell out of mine as she let out her last breath. I had never cried as hard as I did that day.

The next four months I tried to get by. I couldn't stand the people's insults. I guess you could say I wasn't doing as my mother said. So I packed up in search of a place where I would be welcomed. Maybe there was someone like me out there. Maybe I would find my father. Maybe, just maybe, I would fit in somewhere.

It has been almost two years since I left my home. I have been doing ...un healthy jobs for a thirteen year old to do.know I was what you could call an Exterminator .I do what those fat pig I work for tell me but I never stay in one place very long. .So know after two year of looking All my hopes of finding a place for me are gone. Know I'm travleing and I have enough money for this year.know I am walking in the snow and bad for me I forgot to buy my snow clothes. All I'm wereing is my black baggy pants ths are at my hips and my black long sleeved mini shirt that only cover my brests only and expose my belly but the good thing is that the sleevs go past my fingers. So know I'm in the snow and the only thing stoping me from freezing to death is my black clouck that reaches to my feet .So Im walking in the snow weak and cold. It's funny how the snow comforts me . As my body becomes numb, my memories start to fade. All those horrible memories of the air temple are becoming blurry. Maybe I will forget everything that has happened to me in the temple and my work as well . The only thing I will hold on to is the sweet memories of mother I will never forget her. I continue to picture her in my mind as everything around me fades into nothingness.


End file.
